Super Male Vitality
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Hachiman took Super Male Vitality and becamez an alpha male


I was eating at my table one day when I saw Hayama flexing his muscles at dem tiddies Hayama is a big guy with hella much muscles which when flexed gave off the smell of testosterone that makes all dem gurlz lightheaded and ready to suck his dick I was curious to how he manage to become a masculine god so I went to ask him.

"Hey Hayama how to into good looks and handslme body?" I asked.

Hayama looked at me funny. "Oi ye wot m8 c'mere fella follow me to the piss-trough and we can have a chit-a-chat."

I followed him to the toilet. Then he tried to rape me!

"Oh fook m8 sorry sometimes the supplements turn yaw's truly into a homo-cunt."

"Supplement?" Quothed I.

"Aye, aye! A supplement a day pulls dem titties to yer way! Fella the reason why I can achieve my physique is because I take Super Male Vitality."

"Super Male Vitality?"

"Crikes! Yer mean to tell me yer nan aren't tellen u this? Yer been missing out lad! Super Male Vitality makes you an alpha male. Me mum makes me take this every day!"

"Nice one, Hayama! Can I have some?" I finally realise why he could become so manly. Super Male Vitality is helping him all this while.

"Rest be assured o' dearest m80 of mine!" Hayama seems happy that I was interested in Super Male Vitality. He then passed me a small bottle.

In the small bottle contained a black liquid. It might actually be ink and he's trying to prank me for the bantz.

However, he took a sip first so I was relieved.

"Oishi! Tastes just like cocoa globbernauts punch!"

"Isn't that just hot chocolate?"

He gave me a confused look. Some people are just not that into self awareness.

He didn't specify how much to drink so I gulped down everything.

"Hachiman no! Yer done be wasting my pennies! Me swear yer payin' fer this bloody mass, fool!" Hayama shouted. "Yer just needed 1 sip, wankstain!"

The serum did in fact taste like hot chocolate. However, after drinking too much, the effect was very strong. My dick immediately grew 10 inch, protruding from my pants.

"Bow wow holy cow this worked indeed!" Hayama had stopped being angry at me and stared at my junk in amazement.

I could feel my muscles bulging. I stared down at my biceps. Damn! They were hugh munnnnngus!

"Lo and behold! A complete transformation!" Hayama exclaimed in excitement. He started touching my muscles which made me uncomfortable.

"Alright lab me gonna hit the piss trough you can leave now."

I left the toilet feeling more confident than ever. I could not wait to see Yui.

Yui almost could not recognise me. When I told her I'm Hachiman she blushed like the delicate damsel she is. She was kawaii af so I bent her over and targeted my Big Ben at my fair lady's cunt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She moaned as I tried to go for the XP. However there her pantsu is separating my Big Ben from her Birmingham Castle so I could not go in.

Just then Sensei came in. "Fuck am in deep sheit!" I shouted but it was not true. Sensei groped my biceps and said it's sugoi! I was flustered because this be the first time she complimented me. However, Super Male Vitality kicked in and I returned to my confident self.

Thanks to my confidence, Alex Jones noticed me and I soon joined the Infowars crew.

During the inauguration, I had to complete a challenging challenge. Since only the most alpha of males gets recruited into Infowars, I was tasked to pull King Arthur's sword out of a stone. Thanks to Super Male Vitality, I pulled it out easier than a nu-male pulling his micro-penis out of his fleshlight (I'm looking at you, moot).

"I am an infowarrior!" I shouted triumphantly as I held the sword up high. Alex jones was so impressed that he gave me a free water filter. I am officially part of the Infowars crew.

Alex Jones sponsored me for my trip back to Nippon. During the trip back a man shouted "Allahu Akbar!" and everybody lied on the floor. In this situation my former cowardly self would follow the crowd and capitulate to the hostage. Thanks to Super Male Vitality, I was able to defuse the bomb strapped on his backpack while simultaneously knocking the fanny-pack out of him.

"Wanker!" I said as I spat on the unconscious terrorist. Everyone suddenly stood up and applauded. The cuck pilot even asked whether I'm interested in having sex with his daughter.

When I reached Nippon, I saw a Hachiman fan club banner at the arrival gate. My whole school was there. There were teary eyed girls rushing towards me trying to give flowers to me and shit. "Thank you Super Male Vitality!" I screamed before rushing to the hordes of bitches.

"I fucking love girls hahahahahha fuck the faggots!" No matter how offensive I get my charisma kept my reputation intact.

So I tried to be even more offensive.

"Hitler did nothing wrong except not finishing his job transgenderism is a fucking mental disorder fuck liberals fuck SJW fuck niggers fuck pakis fuck kebabs fuck chinks fuck gooks and fuck subhuman tranny scums!"

Suddenly I spotted Totsuka, and it was not good news. "Totsuka no!" I shouted as the crying shota committed seppuku with a dildo. On the dildo is my name. It was a present meant for me.

Realising what I had done, guilt and remorse overtook me. I had turned into a monster! These girls are not actually loving me anyways they might simply be craving for the D.

"O kami sama please give me one more chance!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Had I not taken that goddamned steroid this would not of being happened. Totsuka would not an hero too.

I opened my eyes. I was back at my classroom in my seat. The classroom was empty. I looked up at the clock. It was half past 4.

"Shit that was a realistic dream!" I heaved a sigh of relieve.

"Oh you are finally awake," said a voice.

I got startled. I looked around and saw Hayama at the table next to me.

"I have stayed behind because I was worried," said Hayama.

"You seem to be always tired."

"Ehehe…" I awkwardly responded.

"Let me give you some pills," Hayama said before opening his bag. He took out a small bottle.

"Arrrghhhhhh!" I flipped my table and ran the fuck out of the place. I kept on running until I reached the school gate. There, I continued running. Kami-sama had given me another chance. I just could not risk it again. So I kept on running.

Till today, I am still running.


End file.
